A Birthday Spent Away From Home
by xfilesfanatic
Summary: Sometimes the simple pleasure of company can be a wonderful gift. Short One-shot. A gift for crazysockmonkeys.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frasier characters

**A/N:** Dedicated to Aria (crazysockmonkeys). Happy birthday, my friend!

A Birthday Spent Away From Home

Frasier sighed as another day of work at the San Francisco radio station came to an end. It had been what felt like another long, dragged out day in the Golden State. Not to say that he didn't love his work; moving to California gave him a chance to spread his profession by sharing his advice and words of wisdom to an entirely new audience. It was a fresh start, a new chapter, but it cost him the privilege of having friends and family nearby. His son was still in Boston, his father, stepmom, and his brother's family still in Seattle, and of course, Charolette had returned to her hometown of Chicago a while back. And these were the reasons that today, on his birthday, he felt particularly gloomy. The highlight of his day, so far, had been that Charolette called earlier that day to wish him a happy birthday, but she couldn't talk long because she had a string of meetings with multiple clients, which apparently, would be her routine for the rest of the week. It was always wonderful to talk to Charolette, and had she not been so busy, he definitely would have booked a flight to go out and see her.

"...and this is Dr. Frasier Crane wishing you all a good day, and good mental health." He turned off the radio and removed his headphones slowly, as he had done once before to mark the start of vacation time he would spend with his son, Frederick. He may have been getting older with each passing year, but some things never changed. However, the moment of silence was interrupted by a curt "great show today, Dr. Crane. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Suzy." Frasier replied. He sighed to himself again, thinking about how different his new producer was compared to Roz. Suzy was so formal and business-like; he doubted she would ever reach a point where she called him by his first name. But Roz was outgoing and fun-loving, and so close to Frasier. In fact he could almost hear her voice now, agreeing with Daphne about him not being such a gloomy Gus and to get out there and enjoy himself on his birthday. Then she would probably beg to take him to a bar where everybody knew her name. Roz's taste for particular hang-outs didn't match his own by any standards, but on a day like today he would probably take her up on her offer and secretly enjoy himself, because he would be with his best friend.

Frasier walked out of the cool building and into the sunny San Francisco day. The shining sun warmed the city, people hustled through the streets and sidewalks, horns honked, a baby cried in the distance, and a train could be heard from far away. It was a perfect day to go out with...someone...somewhere, or to go alone and treat himself to a fine cup of coffee, or maybe a late lunch. And yet, in the midst of the stimulating energy that filled the city, he was headed home.

…...

Frasier stepped into the quiet of his apartment, a stack of mail in hand. He sat down, poured himself a glass of sherry, and began to sift through his letters. _Bills, bills, junkmail_..._letter from Roz...bills..._

Wait a minute! Frasier grabbed the enveloped he had almost ignored, and indeed, it was addressed to him in what was Roz's unmistakable handwriting. He smiled, thinking about how she had entered his mind only an hour ago, when he got off work. Neatly, he opened the envelope to find a beautiful birthday card inside. It was fancy, for common tastes, and immediately he knew Niles had helped Roz pick out the card. Within it came a note:

_Frasier,_

_Congratulations, you are now 53!_

He chuckled, reminiscing on Roz's sense of humor, and continued to read:

_We hope all is well with you out there in San Francisco, and that one day we can see you soon. I know we sometimes promise each other not to give gifts on birthdays or holidays, and we always break that promise. And as you can already tell, not even distance will change that little tradition. Frasier, you are a wonderful friend, and I have been so grateful to know you during our time working together in Seattle. It's not the same without you, and Alice really hopes her uncle will come for a visit sometime in the near future. _

_Happy birthday, my friend!_

_Love,_

_Roz_

Now Frasier felt as if he were beaming, touched by the words Roz had taken the time to write. Inside the birthday card came a picture of Roz and Alice, posed as if they were waving to him. Behind the picture was another of Martin and Ronnee, standing next to Niles and Daphne, who was holding David in her arms.

Fraiser stared at the pictures in awe. His friends and family back home seemed so content. David and Alice were getting so big, and he wasn't there to see it. And in both pictures, no one was alone. He wished he could have been someone today, to share the event of his birthday, but it seemed that everyone he loved was scattered. However, he'd be a liar if he said that these photos Roz had sent didn't make him feel less alone.

He sipped his glass of sherry, eyeing his brother Niles in the photo of his family, and the way his gaze was directed more at Daphne than it was at the camera. Oh, how he missed the coffees, and the operas, and the wine club, and the many talks they had about Daphne. Now, looking at the photo, it was amazing to see how life had changed for his brother, and reminded him of the turn that life had taken for him as well.

Suddenly Frasier's reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. Reluctantly, he got up and put the pictures down.

"Just a minute." he replied to the knocks as he strolled over to turn the knob, and the moment he answered the door, he found himself greeted by a warm smile.

"Hello, Frasier."

"Charolette?"

"The one and only." She smiled as she leaned in to hug Frasier and kiss his cheek, careful not to drop the bottle of wine she was holding. "Happy birthday, darling."

Now Frasier's heart was near to bursting.

"But...but, I thought you had clients all week? Oh, where are my manners? Come in, come in! It's so good to see you!"

"Well, I thought I'd tell you that so when I came to your door, it would be more of a surprise. I took a chance you would be here when I arrived. Do you have glasses, Frasier? I thought we'd celebrate with a bottle of wine."

"Ummm, uh...of course!" Frasier replied, elated. He had truly been surprised by Charolette's visit, especially since it was his birthday and this was the first time she had traveled to see him. He walked into his kitchen and immediately came out with a few wine glasses for them both.

Carefully, Charolette removed the cork from the wine bottle and poured each of them a glass, and lit a few candles that she had also brought along. Once she had filled both of them halfway, she lifted her glass and waited for Frasier to do the same.

"Happy Birthday, Frasier."

"Thank you, my dear." Frasier replied with a warm smile. And together they toasted and sipped from their glasses.

This birthday wasn't so gloomy after all.


End file.
